


Work Sucks

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Challenge Response, Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-06
Updated: 2005-04-06
Packaged: 2019-02-05 15:18:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12797163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: In short quick response to Jinni's "I Hate Work" cheer me up challenge.





	Work Sucks

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Scenario: Willow has a job she just HATES. I don't care what it is. Stripping, customer service, etc. She finally gets fed up and does something evil then quits. Her chosen suitor cheers her up afterwards. This should be humorous and/or fluffy. 

Possible partners (choose according to the list you're on): W/Jamil, W/Shang-Da, W/Richard, W/Legolas, W/Aragorn, W/Angel, W/Xander, W/Spike, W/Matt Hardy, W/Jeff Hardy, W/Raven, W/Jareth (I'm *so* not picky... I'll take just about anything at this point) 

Please include some of the following: 

a coworker that slacks off an irritates Willow 

a bottle of white out that is spilled 

an ink pen that breaks and splatters 

coffee spilled on Willow's white shirt 

Should not include: 

Death of any kind - fluff/pwp/humor only, please. 

**PLEASE** someone give me some relief from a day that already sucks majorly. 

Jinni 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

 

 

Willow was beyond pissed. This day couldn't suck more unless a giant demon snake had decided to show up. And even then she would have cheered as he swallowed her office building whole. 

 

That gave her a little smile as she imagined the slow and steady crunch of the imaginary snake's jaws as he demolished her console. That would be one way to get out of this absolutely sucky job. 

 

Willow hated her job but she still needed a paycheck. She worked the phones at an answering service. She had to deal with idiots all day long. She wasn't sure what was worse, the callers or her so called co-workers. Either way, her opinion of humanity was sinking to all new lows. 

 

Sally, one of her `co-workers', was again chatting on the phone to her boyfriend. `Geez, it wasn't like the other phone lines were lighting up like a Christmas tree,' Willow thought sarcastically. `And it wasn't like she hadn't spoken to him in such a long time. It had only been an hour since those two had exchanged meaningless conversation.' Oh, no, Willow could handle all the phone lines. She would deal with the unrestrained caller anger as they were put on hold. After all, she was actually doing her job. 

 

Willow could feel the blood begin to beat a tempo in her skull in time with the ringing of the phones. She really hated Alexander Graham Bell. It was his entire fault. He inflicted his invention upon unsuspecting telephone operators everywhere. True, if it weren't for him then she wouldn't have this job but logic was not to be found in a seething Willow. 

 

After speaking with the tenth irate caller, Willow could take it no more. She would rather be doing anything but this. She was a human being with feelings. She didn't like being spoken to like she had mental deficiencies. Just because someone was having a bad day didn't mean that they had to take it on her. She wasn't the one that had ruined their day. 

 

No, but she knew who was making her day suck. She glared at Sally who was now talking with her mother. Couldn't that phone call wait until she was off work? Willow's hand gripped the pen she was holding tighter. She was imagining her hands around something else besides the pen. She let out a soft curse when she felt the pen break in half. Great, now she had blue ink on her khakis. "Could this day get any worse?" 

 

She shouldn't have said that. She wanted to kick herself. She had lived on a hell mouth. She knew the power of words. Sally, in a bid to half-heartedly appease Willow, had gone to get some coffee. She clumsily tripped over her feet and spilled the scalding beverage down the entire front of Willow's brand new white blouse. Willow saw red. 

 

Sally actually had the audacity to laugh at Willow's predicament. She didn't apologize. This person was entirely a waste of space. But why did Sally have this job? Nepotism, plain and simple. She was related to the owner. She could get away with murder and no one would bat an eyelash. Willow had enough. As David Allen Coe once sung in a country song, `Take this job and shove it.' 

At Sally's gasp, Willow knew that her shields had slipped. Uber-witch had come out to play. Willow felt her hair streaming around her in a non-existent breeze. It had probably gone jet black along with her eyes. Willow felt the air around her crackle with energy. Time to have fun, she thought gleefully. 

The phone consoles never had a chance. Willow didn't mourn their passing. She poured dark electricity into them until they would have screamed for mercy. The smell of burnt plastic filled the air. Willow was beginning to feel better already. 

 

Her temporary peace crumbled under the onslaught of her boss' demand as to, "What the Hell had happened?" His questions bothered her but then his voice grated on her nerves most of the time. She waved her hand and muted the sound. It was temporary but effective. Now her boss was grasping at his throat wondering why he couldn't utter a sound. Willow gave him an especially evil grin. "I quit!" And with that she regally strode out of the office. 

 

Richard was waiting for her when she finally arrived at his house. He had a sympathetic grin on his face. He held out his arms and Willow ran to his embrace. He held her tightly. He murmured, "I know how you feel. I deal with students' parents, remember?" 

 

Willow gave a tiny grin in response. He bent down and kissed her senseless. Willow was sure that her toes had curled from the intensity of that kiss. Richard stepped back from the embrace. He ushered her into the house. 

 

"I want you to relax. I'm going to pamper you like you have never been pampered before. Go upstairs. I just ran you a bubble bath." 

 

Willow's smile widened. She was such a lucky Willow. She ran up the stairs and into the bathroom. Just as Richard had said, the tub was full and mounds of frothy bubbles waited for her. He had turned off the overhead light. Candles were placed throughout the room to give it a relaxing and romantic atmosphere. 

Willow quickly stripped out of her clothes and gingerly set herself down into the heavenly bath. She rested her head on the lip of the tub. She could feel all the stress leak out of her tense muscles. This was perfect. 

 

Richard knocked on the bathroom door. He was such a gentleman. Willow told him to come in. He strolled in with a bottle of wine and two glasses. He slowly poured from the bottle. Willow gave a giggle as he handed her a glass. She felt like a queen. 

 

The royal treatment didn't stop there. He took a soapy sponge and began to slowly bathe her from her toes to her nose. She could tell that he was enjoying this as much as she by the change in his breathing. 

 

He grabbed a cup that was on the sink and began to wet her hair. He slowly and lovingly massaged in shampoo. She was so relaxed that she thought she might fall asleep. She must have drifted off because when she next became aware of his surroundings, he was draining the tub. 

 

He helped her stand. He then grabbed a nice thick towel and slowly patted her wet body down. She felt herself go warm with the attention. She gazed into his eyes and saw lust. Her day had improved. 

 

He bent down and gave her another soul-searing kiss. While her senses were still reeling, he swept her up into his arms. He quickly walked to their bedroom. 

 

Her day wasn't going to end the way she thought at first. There may be some sucking involved but she could handle that.


End file.
